


The Mysterious Happenings Of Amity Park

by ThatGhostOfADeer



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Danny Phantom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Cryptid Fenton Family, Demon Shane Madej, Demon Wes, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werewolf Tucker Foley, basically only Sam and Ryan are full humans, bullshit ghost science, look i dont know what to put here this is my first time postig here!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGhostOfADeer/pseuds/ThatGhostOfADeer
Summary: “This week on BuzzFeed: Unsolved we investigate the mysterious city of Amity Park, Minnesota as part of our ongoing investigation into the question “Are ghosts real?”Follow the two ghost hunters as they discover that Amity Park is not as it seems and is even weirder than they originally thought.Follow the five ghost hunters as they strive to keep the strangeness of Amity Park out of the sights of the rest of the world.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej
Comments: 73
Kudos: 218





	1. Welcome to Amity Park

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Teepee here from Tumblr (@Teepee-honesty)! So Remeber when I said I would write something for this? Well, it turned out much longer than I thought so I decided to post it here! I have no clue what I'm doing posting here but I hope I did it right
> 
> Enjoy!

“This week on BuzzFeed: Unsolved we investigate the mysterious city of Amity Park, Minnesota as part of our ongoing investigation into the question “Are ghosts real?”. (Shane shakes his head) This small city has been known to be the most haunted city in North America. The first majorly reported ghost sighting dating back to late 2014, only five years ago” Ryan Bergara Began his show, like always, with Shane Madej shaking his head off to his right.

“So wait, you mean to tell me that this whole town is haunted? Not like, just a building or anything?” Shane asks in disbelief.

“Yeah, there are reports of “Ghost attacks” all over the city, but most happen at the local high school, Casper High” Ryan answers

“So if the highschool is so haunted, why are we in a fast food place?” Shane asks, gesturing to the empty restaurant.

“Because this is another place that has frequently seen ghosts, Also the school is currently doing repairs and wouldn't let us record there” Ryan explains.

““Under repairs”? Uh, that’s a school, right? Should we be worried about them?” Shane asks.

“That's what I asked, but they reassured me that they had it and repairs would be done before Monday, man if we had that kind of construction crew everywhere all the roads would be fixed” Ryan jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

“Amity Park is one of the oldest towns in Minnesota, said to be founded by witches who escaped from some unnamed place in the early 1690s. These witches crossed the great lakes and settle where Amity Park is now today. They say that because of the witches, the tear between the living and the dead is thinned, and it doesn't help that there was supposed occultist who has tried summoning ghosts and demons here too. But not much else has been found about the town's history. It looks as if it was all erased” Ryan’s voice over was accompanied by graphics depicting what he had said.

“Wait wait wait, witches and occultist founded this town?” Shane's voice said, his words written in yellow, “And what do you mean the history was deleted, how can you delete history!”

“Yeah, a little weird huh. Plus the towns official history has been corrupted and deleted. One of our research computers almost got an irreversible virus from going to the cities official website” Ryan responds, his voice written in blue.

“Wow, that sure is something, anything else on the history?”

“No that's all we found, but we are going to talk to the city’s mayor later so”

<><(-)><>

Ryan and Shane are walking up the stairs to the mayoral building. And follow the assistant to the mayor's lounge, where the meeting was scheduled. The duo began talking with a very ugly and old man who looks like he probably should have a cat.

With the cameras rolling, Ryan began.  
“Mayor Masters, it's an honour we get to speak with you thanks for making time for us!”

“No, it is my pleasure to have you! It’s not every day we have famous guests to our humble town” Vlad Masters said with a charming smile.

“Of course, But we wanted to ask you about the history of the town, do you have anything to tell us?” Ryan asks.

“I, unfortunately, do not know much about this town’s history, but I’m sure you can find something on the official website,” Vlad said, taking a sip of his tea.

"Oh, Well not to sound rude but that's all we wanted to ask you about," Shane said.

"No, it's fine! You are busy men I suppose. After all, I too am a busy man, enjoy your stay here in Amity Park" Mayor Masters finished 

<><(-)><>

Ryan and Shane then walked up to a very, egocentric building. “Well, this is something I've never seen,” Shane commented.

The building was brick and two stories. Excluding the metal thing on top.

“It looks like a spaceship,” Ryan said.

The top did look like a spaceship, it was circular and made of steel. There were several strange devices sticking out of it, some looking like old SciFi rays.

The building, compared to the residences’, looked like your average house.

They both wore skin-tight jumpsuits that weren't very shape revealing (thank god). The man, Mr Fenton, wore a bright orange and Mrs Fenton wore a bright blue. Mr Fenton also happened to have a very large and dangerous-looking gun pointed at the Unsolved duo.

“GHOST!” he yelled. Shane immediately put himself between Ryan and the gun. 

“Jack, how many times do I have to tell you, ghosts don't ring doorbells! These are those guys from Buzzfeed, they're here to interview the ghosts experts!” Mrs Fenton said.

"Of course! Who wouldn’t want to interview the one and only Jack Fenton!” Mr Fenton yelled. He didn't appear to have an inside voice.

“No, sweety, they’re here to interview Danny and Jazz, they want to know about the social aspect of ghosts, not the scientific” Mrs Fenton explained. Jack looked a little down for a second before perking right back up, shouting “Ah yes! Who wouldn’t want to interview my” “Our” “Our beautiful children!” Mr Fenton corrected himself when Mrs Fenton interrupted.

Ryan and Shane were going to interview kids? Or maybe they were older. But the two hoped that the kids were not like Mr Fenton, not to be rude to Mr Fenton of course.

Mrs Fenton invited the two show hosts into the kitchen and offered them tea while Mr Fenton went upstairs to fetch the two interviewees.

“I would offer you some Blood-Blossom Tea but my son is severely allergic and can't even breath it,” Mrs Fenton explained as she made them some sweet tea per their request.

“That perfectly fine, I happen to be allergic to it, too,” Shane says.

“What? I didn't know that” Ryan says, looking at his partner.

“You don’t know everything about me,” Shane says mysteriously before the two burst into laughter.

Soon, a boy with pitch-black hair and a girl with light orange hair came into the room, both looked to be about college-aged, with the girl being older.

“Danny, Jazz! These two fine men are here to interview you, though I'm sure you know, well I'll leave you to it, I'm going to take Jack so he doesn't interrupt, bye!” Mrs Fenton said as she left the room and eventually left the house with Mr Fentom.

“Thank Clockwork she took dad I don't think I could take the embarrassment,” The boy, Danny whispered to Jazz, who laughed.

"Hello, my name is Jazz and I’m the leading expert in ghost psychology. This is Danny, he knows everything there is to know about ghosts, he is practically halfway there” Jazz said, smiling like she just shared a joke, Danny shared her smile.

“I don’t know everything, but I guess I do know a lot,” Danny said, shrugging.

“Well, I'm Ryan Bergara, that's Shane Madej. We’re the hosts for the show Buzzfeed: Unsolved and were making an episode about how Amity Park is supposedly haunted” Ryan began.

“It's not, it’s just a tourist attraction,” Shane interrupted.

“Pft, you haven’t been here long enough, I’m guessing you arrived today? Maybe within the past four hours?” Danny asks, looking at the clock.

“Um, yeah? That's really accurate and kinda creepy,” Ryan says.

“I’m an expert at creepy” Danny replies.

“I'll set up the cameras, let get rolling!” Shane said as he stepped to the table.

And so the interview began. Ryan and Shane asked the Fenton siblings questions regarding the town and the ghosts that haunt it.

“How long have you lived here?” Ryan asked, following the list of standard questions.

“We’ve lived here our whole lives, twenty years for me and eighteen years for Danny here. Our parents have lived here twenty-four years as of right now.”

"And when was the first sighting?” Ryan asks

“A month into my freshman year, September 24th, it was at the high school during the first lunch hour,” Danny answered, “At least, that what most people in the school know” his tone changed from confident to nervous.

“Can you describe the experience?” Ryan asks.

"We weren't there, He was busy making sure his friends didn't tear each other apart and I was making sure our parents didn't tear the school apart" Jazz answered.

"Oh, have you experienced any ghost sightings?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, a few" Jazz answered.

Danny stood up straight and his breath fogged. "Hey Jazz could you finish this for me I just realized I forgot to do something in the lab," Danny said, standing up and walking quickly to the lab.

"Sure thing, Danny!" She called downstairs, "He always remembers his chores that should have already been done at the most random times," Jazz smiles at the two show hosts.

<><(-)><>

Danny Phantom flew out of the lab and into the back yard. He was expecting a ghost villain, but it was just Fire Prince.

"Hey, Prince. What's up?" Phantom asks, landing in the yard.

"Oh, nothing much, I heard it was a nice day today so I thought I'd come out and enjoy it, I didn't interrupt anything, did I? Oh, is Jazz inside? I need to ask her for a favour!" Prince stood up.

"Wait no you can't go in-!" Phantom called, but it was too late. Prince walked through the walls. "There"

Phantom followed Prince through the wall. Ryan and Shane looked excited and surprised (respectively) and Jazz was shaking her head.

"I'm guessing this is why you said I can't go in, huh," Prince said to Phantom in Whisperish (ghost speak)

"HOLY SHIT!" Ryan and Shane yelled in sync.

"Uh, hi? I'm Phantom," Phantom waived awkwardly. Ryan fainted.


	2. There Are Such Things As Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Ryan meet Phantom! This is where the fun begins! (Kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write from Shane's pov but I don't know if I did a good job at all. pls, let me know if I sucked or not. Thanks.

"Okay, so he fainted. What do we do?" Phantom asked.

"I dunno! You're supposed to be the hero!" Jazz yelled.

"I fight psycho hunters and save lost spirits I don't deal with human injuries! That's the ground team’s job!" Phantom yelled back.

Shane looked between the ghost, who called himself Phantom, and Jazz Fenton.

He had no clue what's going on.

"Lie him on his back, then you need to raise his feet above his heart level to increase blood flow. After a few minutes he should be fine" The green flaming deer said.

Right, the green flaming ghost deer.

The green deer that was a ghost and also on fire.

That ghost deer.

Shane had sworn to protect Ryan from hostile spirits, he usually kept them at bay with his presence. But apparently there just had to be something stronger than him to hide his presence from the ghost deer.

And that stronger something was a panicky, young-looking boy with white hair.

What even was he? He felt like a ghost but not quite. And he felt so much stronger than a literal prince of hell.

Then he saw it. To most, it would be invisible but to him, plain as daylight was a small floating crown. It was white with black accents and green gems.

He was obviously royalty. But for what?

"Okayokayokok, he’s waking up. Prince, maybe you should stay outside, we don't need him fainting again, I'll talk with you later tonight" Phantom advised to the deer named Prince.

"Okay, yeah, that would be beneficial to the small man there, I'll await your arrival," Prince said as they left.

Okay, Shane was officially confused. Why did the ghost not fear the higher power? Who was this kid?

"Okay, I had this really weird dream, Shane. You were there and we were interviewing kids about ghost stuff then an on fire deer walked through the wall. Got any weird advice on that?" Ryan said as he tried to clear his vision. Shane was about to speak but Jazz Fenton beat him to it.

"Mr Bergara, that wasn't a dream. It was a reality, but we sent the ghost away" Jazz spoke softly.

"Holy shit, you know what that means right? I WAS RIGHT, TAKE THAT SHANE!" Ryan turned and pointed at Shane, who had an amused face.

"You literally fainted and you're worried about how right you were?" Shane asked. A smile played at his lips. This was his Ryan alright.

"No intent to interrupt, but introductions are in order" Phantom spoke up.

"... okay?" Ryan starts, "why is there a glowing, anime-haired boy here?"

"IT'S NOT ANIME I HAD NO CHOICE!" Phantom defended, "When I died, it changed to white. If anything I would rather it be purple or green or even stayed black," He mumbles. Shane opened his mouth. Phantom beat him to it, "And don't say shit about my outfit!"

Shane closed his mouth. It's not like he wanted to comment on it anyway.

"Anyway, I'm Danny Phantom, Hero of Amity Park, Heir to the Throne of the Infinite Realms, Clockworks apprentice, and local Dumbass" Phantom bowed.

Shane and Ryan stayed quiet. Did Shane hear that right? Heir to the throne? What throne?

"I'm surprised too, I didn't know dumbasses acknowledged that they were, in fact, dumbasses," Jazz said in a playful tone. Phantom made an offended ghost noise.

"Jazz! I thought we were friends, family! And you betray me like this!" Phantom dramatically put his hand over his heart. "And to think I died for you!"

"You didn't die for me, you died because you're a dumbass" Jazz tossed back.

"Okay fair," Phantom said after a moment's pause.

"What the hell is going on?" Ryan asked confused.

"What? Have you never seen a ghost before?" Phantom tilted his head at Ryan.

"No! And Shane here never believed in them in the first place!" Ryan said, gesturing to Shane.

Phantom turned to look at Shane.

And Shane will swear on his father’s crown that there was no green brighter than this boy’s eyes. It was as if all of the Spirit-World was used to create the colour. The boy stared at Shane for a moment before his brow creased. Shane knew that the boy saw the wings and horns, indicators that he wasn’t human, and that they were invisible to the human eye. Shane slightly shook his head, hoping that the boy would keep his mouth shut.

Phantom let his face relax and turned back to Ryan, who had managed to stand.

"Well, believe it or not, we are real. Tada!" Phantom said, letting himself become transparent.

Ryan started to mouth 'what the fuck' over and over again. Shane figured he should say something. But what? Admit that yes, he knew ghosts were real? That he was half-demon? Yeah right, Ryan would never trust him again!

"Pshh, nice special effects! Where are the projectors? The smoke and mirrors?" Shane said, walking up to Phantom.

Shane looked to Ryan as he swiped his hand towards Phantom, "Watch my hand go through it," he said, letting his hand swing.

His hand hit something solid. Shane turned to see his hand pressed against Phantom’s stomach.

"Oh?" Phantom said, looking at Jazz, "you didn't tell me I was just "smoke and mirrors" I would have done something"

"What the fuck," Shane said in genuine surprise. Most ghosts weren't strong enough for both a physical and visible form, and if they were, they never glowed this bright. Even in the fluorescent lights, you could see the white radiance around the ghost boy.

And he also felt the power seeping from Phantom. And Phantom had a power core.

More specifically, and Adaption Core.

Which is, in case you didn't know, is the most powerful core a ghost, any supernatural being, could have.

Holy fuck. Shane took a step back.

"What's, what's 'holy fuck'?" Phantom whispered. He looked ... nervous?

Why would he look nervous?

"Err nothing, it's just, wow, you're really good at this special effects thing," Shane said, hoping to ease the ghost boy. Which he did relax enough to float on his back.

"Shane! Just accept it, there are such things as ghosts!" Ryan said.

Shane let out a sigh. It was easy to hide the fact he knew ghosts were real in the other locations cause they tended to flee at his presence, but here, with a teenage ghost crowned prince who was floating upside down singing a kids song in Ancient Tongue right in front of him, it was a lot harder.

“Okay fine! I will open up to the idea of ghosts, but only because that song is creepy” Shane gave in.

Phantom turned his head to face Shane. The song he was singing wasn’t very creepy (was that The Campfire Song song?) in English but in Ancient Tongue it was creepy as hell. 

Wait?! Ancient Tongue? That was a language of gods and their successors! Why did this kid know it? And the accent is fairly unique. Shane didn’t recognize it.

“What language is that?” Ryan, ever curious, asks.

“Hm? Oh, Clockwork Calls it ‘Ancient Tongue’. They say its basically a built-in language for me, cause I’m such a powerful ghost or something. They also know it and taught me the rules for it. I also know Whisperish, Demonic, and Memes. As well as English, obviously,” Phantom explained.

Shane didn’t recognize Whisperish, so he asked “Whats Whisperish?”

Jazz spoke up for this one at Phantom’s look. 

“It is the universal language of all ghosts. Its kinda like if we humans had language they all understood, as well as the ones they grew up with. Like there are greek ghosts that speak Ancient Greek and roman ghosts that speak Latian. They would understand each other’s languages because of the different roots. But Whisperish helps them all communicate whilst also letting them keep their roots” she supplied.

That was really interesting, and the history-loving part of Shane wanted to know more. “So does every area have their own dead language? And how do Ghosts know Whisperish?” Shane asked.

“Yeah, all lands have their own dead languages, And Whisperish is kind of just known. It’s like breathing for humans, it’s already coded into your being” Phantom explained.

“Whats the dead language for America?” Ryan asks.

“It depends on the area, but it’s almost always English” Phantom said.

“Oh” was all that came out of Ryan’s mouth.

“Is it okay to come back now?” a new voice spoke up from near the window.

The deer is back, Prince his name was? Anyway, Ryan leapt nearly a foot into the air. Jazz glanced over and Phantom turned to face the ghost deer.

“Oh hey Prince, and yeah you should be good!” Phantom said cheerily.

“Oh good, I need to speak with Jazz if that is alright,” Prince said.

“Yeah, I’m okay to talk, besides I should go check on Danny. Hopefully, he didn’t break anything,” Jazz said as she took the ghost deer downstairs.

“Danny? As in Danny Fenton? I have to go” With that, Phantom vanished.

“What just happened?” Ryan asked.

Shane shrugged. He had no clue either.

Moments later a Danny came through the basement door.

“What’d I miss?” He asked, looking at the scene before him.

Shane didn’t see it before, but there was something floating above Danny’s head.

Was that a crown? The one Phantom had on?

Something’s going on here, and Shane is going to find out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I read all comments I just don't know how to respond.


	3. Ryan is Question Marks Personified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Shane do some exploring of the town, surely the place is normal, unlike the Fentons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's pov, there are so many question marks!
> 
> This came out early cause I finished it early! normally I'd make you wait but its a gift from me to you! (Also I hate schedules so the updates are whenever I finish the chapter, which will be quicker now that I finished moving into my new place!)

Ryan stared at the boy, incredulous. Did he not see the ghost deer on his way up the stairs? And how did he miss the teenage ghost? And why was Shane acting weird around said ghost? Was it all real or is he hallucinating?

Ryan felt like he would explode with unanswered questions.

“Welp, I don’t know if you want to finish this interview later, but Mom and Dad will be back soon and I know you don’t want to interview them, I’m free tomorrow afternoon, just give me a call,” Danny said, handing Ryan a business card.

The business card had his contact info on one side the other side had a cartoon green ghost with a cellphone.

Danny Fenton, Ghost Hunter/Expert  
Email: Dannytheghosthunter@gmail.com  
Phone: ***-***-****

Ryan and Shane both packed and left the Fenton household before heading out to eat.

<><(-)><>

“Okay, so ghosts are real and they look like teenage anime boys,” Ryan started.

“No not all of them” Shane commented, sounding slightly stressed.

“What do you-” Ryan looked up and saw a blue man in overalls surrounded by flying boxes.

“BEWARE!!! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST, LORD OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE!” the ghost shouted before flinging boxes at the two men. 

“AHH!!” Ryan screamed before dodging.

“Oh shit!” Shane yelled as he dove to the other side.

Ryan was so confused. Why was a ghost attacking him?! He didn’t do anything disrespectful if he could remember, and why boxes? How was he going to get out of this? What would happen to him and his show? And what about Shane? He didn’t even believe in ghosts how was he felling?

As these thoughts raced through his head a dark-skinned boy with a red hat came running up, carrying a silver- was that a thermos? What would that do?!

The ghost began yelling again. “I AM THE BOX GHOST! YOU CANNOT CONTAIN ME IN YOUR CILINDERACAL CONTAINER, DOG BOY!!”

Dog boy? What a weird- was the boy growling? What the fuck he was growling! 

“Oh yeah, Boxy? Let’s test that!” the boy barked, then he pressed a button on the side of the fucking soup thermos, a blue light spilt out and the Box Ghosts got sucked into the thermos. Seriously what the fuck.

“What the fuck!” Shane seemingly reading his mind.

The boy looked over at the two men before sniffing, why was he sniffing?

“Oh, uh, I didn’t mean to intrude, your highness, I’m sure you had it handled!” The boy said, bowing his head a bit, why was he bowing? And “highness”? Who was he talking about? God Ryan was so confused he just wanted to order Chinese and get back to his hotel room.

“Let’s just go back to the hotel, I’m not ready to handle ghosts right now,” Shane said, turning from the boy who started to walk away, and helped Ryan from the ground.

“Yeah, I need to study the footage anyway,” Ryan said, his voice shaking from the latest encounter.

Back at the hotel room, Ryan plugged in his camera to watch the computer to watch the interviews, most of it was smooth until the ghosts showed up, it showed Ryan and Shane turned to look at the (was it a deer?), and then a redhead looking into the camera before the camera shut off. Who was that? How where they in the house and they did not see him! He obviously wasn’t a ghost, cause he wasn’t glowing, but what was he?

He watched the footage again but at a slower pace and got a still of the redhead, he had a spray of freckles and green eyes. What he didn’t see the first time around were the two horns poking out of his head and the pointed ears. Whoever they were, they probably ruined the only evidence that they caught on camera! Well, there was still this picture. But he knows people will think its fake.

Then there was a glitch and the picture was gone too. Dammit!!

“What’s wrong?” Shane asked from the table where he chowed down on his rice.

“The camera died before the encounter,” Ryan admitted. Shane barely believed in ghosts with the evidence placed before him, he doubted little redheaded probably-demons would fly.

“Really? Didn’t you put in new batteries this morning?” Shane asked.

“Yeah, I did,” Ryan answered, deciding not to elaborate.

“Well that’s weird” Shane commented.

Ryan just sighed and moved from the bed to the table and started in his own food. Maybe tomorrow would bring answers.

<><(-)><>

Tomorrow did not bring answers. If anything it brought more questions.

The two started the day at the breakfast buffet in the hotel, then went on to interview some more witnesses of ghost attacks (Which is a word they took more literally now that they knew the ghosts were actually attacking) and discovered that the anime haired boy was a hero of sorts that fought off the worse ghosts, but there were a couple of teens who had anti-ghost technology to help with the weaker ones. They had lunch and overheard a couple of teens fighting.

One was a blond boy with a strong build and the other was the boy from last night. And they were having a full shouting match.

“Oh shut it you lousy dog at least my family has class!” the blond yelled.

“Who you calling a dog? I’ll have you know we are far better than dogs you mangey ally cat!” the hat boy said.

“Just calm down Dash, he didn’t mean it, a new boy said, patting the arm of the blond, who’s name was apparently named Dash

“Shut it, Kwan! Take you and your scales elsewhere!” Dash yelled before turning back on the black boy, who had a nasty burger (yes that was its real name) in his hand that he smushed into the blonds face.

The blond hissed and scurried away to the bathroom, followed by the Asian boy.

The hat boy smirked and barked out a laugh before he walked to his seat, with a black-haired girl and- was that Danny? Huh, he must come here too.

Ryan sat down after he ordered his food and watched the room. There was a lot of teenagers, and considering it was Sunday, he figured there would be.

Shane plopped down across from him and studied his friend, not that Ryan minded, it was something that Shane did often.

“Sooo, Amity is as weird as you claimed it to be, and ghosts are real, wow,” Shane started.

“Yeah, what tipped you off? The green flamed deer, the floating boy or the box ghosts?” Ryan joked.

“I’d have to say the deer, I did not expect that,” Shane answered.

And Ryan had to agree, he always thought ghosts were once people, but animals were also ghosts, strange. But not as strange as the redheaded person.

“I’ll have my usual,” a very odd and distinct voice spoke up at the register. Ryan peeked over Shane’s shoulder and looked to see who it was.

Well, speak of the devil-er ghost? Whatever, the boy from the video, the red hair was very uncommon if anything Ryan saw in town.

The boy looked around and saw the two show hosts, he got a startled look on his face before turning to the employee, “And can I get it to go?” he asked.

“What’s wrong Wes? Scared of a couple conspiracy theorists?” the young girl asked, nodding her head to the two men. Wes shook his head, “Tv ghost hunters, Val, they host a very popular show,” Wes answered.

Ryan stopped looking but was focused on what the two were saying. He was thankful that the crew chose a table so close to the register.

“Holy shit are they from Buzzfeed Unsolved? They can’t get any evidence of this town to the world, give them hell Wes” The girl said before telling him his price of the food he ordered. “Oh, if I can make Dash’s life hell, you bet those two are going to meet a demon of his own kind,” Wes said before footsteps could be heard.

Well, that was weird. At least his show was well known.

<><(-)><>

After calling Danny about reinterviewing him and his sister, the two had decided to walk around town until the scheduled meeting time. Though they carried a small camera with them in case they saw something.

Instead, they heard something strange coming from the park.

“Wes! You can’t go around telling people to lie!” a feminine voice yelled.

“What do you want me to do? Let outsiders discover the town?! Sam, you need to understand that-” the boy, Wes (Was it the same Wes from the restaurant? Sounds like him) yelled back.

“This town is unique and people should know about it!” the girl, Sam yelled.

“Look, the only reason this town exists is to hide people like us! Humans cant comprehend people like me!” Wes replied.

“I’m human and I understand you!” Sam yelled back.

“You were born here! People outside of town would not react the same way you do!” Wes argued.

“Well-” Sam started but was then muffled.

“Shh, someone is here, another demon,” Wes said, his voice barely audible.

“What?” Ryan whispered to himself before he dragged Shane away, who was staring intently towards where the voices came from.

“Demons?” Ryan asked when they were far away from the two voices. They were almost to their hotel rooms by the time Ryan spoke up again.

“Okay, something is not right with this town! First, there are actual physical ghosts, the people call each other weird and probably racist names, and now there are demons!” Ryan shouted, his hands to his head trying to comprehend everything he just learned.

Shane just sighed. “I-” He started but stopped himself. What was he going to say?

Ryan looked up to him, “What?” he asked. He opened the door to the room and the two went in and sat down on the bed. Shane spoke up again.

“This town sure is freaky, where’d you even find it?” Shane said, Ryan could tell that that wasn’t what he was going to say but let it slide.

“I just googled haunted towns and this forum came up talking about it,” Ryan answered. He opened up his laptop and began searching for sadi forum. But after a while, he couldn’t find it. Odd.

“Well, we might have a better chance of understanding it during the interview,” Shane said as he went to the door. Ryan got up and followed. This interview with Danny better have some answers.

What was up with this town? Ghosts, demons, and monsters? What an odd place. The two walked to the School, where the interview would take place. Maybe they would get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the email is real if you want to interact with it. And thanks for all the comments! They're the juice that keeps me writing! :D


	4. Welcome To The Other Side Of Amity Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a look at the Real Amity Park and into Casper High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT An update? On this fic? More likely than you think!
> 
> I'm sorry this took a while but I got sick and then this whole corona thing is happening and I was in a panic. There's no more toilet paper, the white people bought it all and the soap is gone it's a fucking mess here, but on to the story!

Danny paced the schoolyard. He was waiting for those Buzzfeed guys so they could ask some questions. He hated outsiders when they got curious. This town was built on some ancient grounds and was built to hide non-humans. It was uncomfortable to have to hide when outsiders came. He resisted the urge to stretch his wings. So he focused on his current mission. Get them out.

Wes informed him that he messed with the footage of the ghosts. That was good, he barely remembered there was a camera yesterday, so today he had to be careful. He already pulled favours from his ghosts pals so they would leave the town alone until the humans left.

Danny just couldn’t understand why humans were always searching for the supernatural and paranormal. His friend Sam was always saying that the outsiders need to see how unique this town was, but all it would do would put everyone in danger.

He heard the car pull up and saw Ryan and Shane, plus a crewman, get out and grab their cameras. The two hosts walked up to him with a friendly smile.

“So, this is where we are shooting?” the crewman asked, taking his camera bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

“No, we’re going into the lunchroom, I already asked for permission so don’t worry!” Danny said, a careful smile played his lips. Can’t let them see the fangs.

“Oh okay,” Rayn said. Danny led the adults into the lunchroom, the lights were already on. He took them to a nearby table and helped set up for the interview.

“Okay, that should be good, let’s get started!” Shane said, clapping his hands together.

Danny sat across from the two show hosts and they introduced themselves and then Danny.

“So Danny, can you tell us what it’s like living here in Amity?” Ryan asked.

“It’s a nice town, very close-knit. We rarely get new people, which is a plus, not many of us are very welcoming of new faces,” Danny answered.

And the questions continued, they asked things like what seeing a ghost for the first time was like, how did his parents know how to fight ghosts if they never have seen them before, and what he thought of the ghostly hero Phantom

“Oh, that’s easy, he’s a nerd” Danny smirked.

“How so?” Ryan asked.

“The guy’s always getting picked on by bigger ghosts, he always says his stupid puns and have you ever heard him go on a rant about space, he’s almost as addicted as I am,” Danny said with a smile playing at his lips.

Was he literally talking mess with his other half? Yes, he was. Was it funny? Absolutely. He knew Wes was going to flip.

“I don’t think his puns are bad,” Ryan defended.

“You would,” Shane muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Hey!” Ryan shouted to his friend.

Shane just shrugged.

“Any way that will do it for this interview, we hope to meet with you again Danny!” Ryan concluded.

<><(-)><>

Danny waved and watched the BuzzFeed team pack everything up and leave. He called up Wes to check if they left the town. When he got the confirmation he let his black feathery wings loose from their hiding place and took off into the air, his raven-like feathers smoothed over in the wind as he flew.

God this weekend was a fucking nightmare, having to hide everything from the outsiders was awful.

Danny flew back home, flying low enough for the citizens of Amity Park to recognize it’s him and that the humans are gone. In his wake, all different kinds of supernatural creatures started dropping their disguises.

When Danny got home, he threw open the door, “The Humans are finally gone!” Danny shouted as he came inside. Immediately the three other Fenton’s had a pair of wings behind them. Jack had greying black moth-like wings, Maddie had golden orange butterfly wings, and Jazz had feathery orange wings.

“Whoo! It was really tiring to hide those babies!” Jack exclaimed as he fluttered for a bit.

“Yes, as much as I love sharing our research, I prefer to do it over email!” Maddie said, putting the bowl of what was probably dinner on the table.

The Fenton family attempted to eat the glowing food begore it starting judging Jazz’s clothing choice, at which Maddie shot the living food, multiple times. They instead ordered takeout. Again.

The family turned in for the night and Danny finally got a full night of sleep.

Then came Monday.

Danny woke up late, again. This might be an actual problem not caused by ghosts, thought Danny as he half flew half ran to school. While he was capable of flight, running was still faster.

He met Tucker Foley at the front door and they met Sam Manson at their lockers, like normal. The three talked about mundane things, homework they forgot to do, ghosts that they fought, the Buzzfeed show hosts, and how Danny needs to stop skipping breakfast.

Tucker adjusted his hat to fit snug between his ears, the werewolf then smiled at Danny.

“Oh no,” Danny said in response to the smile.

“What Danny needs in his breakfast is some good ole fashion bacon,” Tucker said, pointedly ignoring Sam’s glare.

“No, what he really needs in more fruits in his diet!” Sam yelled back.

“Or some sausage!” Tucker said instead of responding to his friend.

“Guys, please, not this morning,” Danny sighed, as his two best friends bickered.

And the morning continued like always.

Down the hall, the elite four, once the elite five or aka the A-List chatted about god knows what. The werecat, Dash Baxter, was tossing a football with the Dragonborn, Kwan Ishiyama. The two being odd friends and both being immune to Paulina Sanchez’s siren charm, which caused the other boys in the hallway to constantly turn her way. Paulina’s best friend, Star Schuyler, the land walking mermaid, laughed as another freshman walked into the open door, the seventh one to do so.

Then the vice principal, Mr Lancer, the local Immortal English teacher yelled down the hall that everyone got ready to go to class. The hallway full of all different kinds of people, from werewolves to siren to demons to even humans. But the kids who stole the show as the odd ones out were the Fenton kids. Danny and Jazz Fenton, the local oddities in a world of magic.

The two have always stood out. Nobody quite knew what they were exactly. Some thought demons but their feathery wings said otherwise while others thought they were bird people. When asked, the two never gave an answer, they always just defected the question of just straight-up ran off, refusing to answer. And when you went looking for them, they just seem to disappear.

Jazz was the smartest person in the school before she graduated, just shy of Mr Falluca, the math teacher and human-computer. But she always knew stuff that she just couldn’t or shouldn’t know. Always knew what people were going to say before they say it, knew what they were feeling before even the owner of the feelings knew. And her hair and wings were just a bit too shiny and her eyes too bright.

Danny, on the other hand, wasn’t the smartest on paper, but he knew the most. There was always something he kept hidden, something dark and mysterious. He would always spill something, say something that led others to be confused on to just exactly what he knew. His eyes, while bright like Jazz’s, held something dark beneath them, his wings and hair were just too dull and dark to be natural.

Nobody quite knew what it was, but nobody liked to be left alone with either of the Fentons if they could help it.

<><(-)><>

It was Sam at lunch that got the whole school (Mostly the other seniors that went to class with Danny) riled up about what Fenton was.

“C’mon just tell us! We’re you’re best friends!” She yelled, throwing her hands into the air.

“Actually, I know what they are, I’ve known since we were kids, like seventeen years, you’ve only known him for five years,” Tucker said, wrapping his arm around Danny’s shoulders.

“Sorry, Sam. Only select people get to know, you know this already. Besides, as much as we love you, me and Jazz don’t feel comfortable letting a human know,” Danny said, offering an apologetic smile.

“That’s bullshit! I’m your best friend I deserve to know!” Sam yelled in response.

“Sam, he said he doesn’t feel-” Tucker started but Sam interrupted.

“Shut the fuck up Tucker this doesn’t involve you!” she practically screamed.

“My best friend would respect my wishes! You are acting like an entitled brat right now!” Danny yelled, standing to be above Sam, who is now glaring at the two boys.

And the whole lunchroom watching saw his fangs for the first time, nobody really ever noticed, they also noticed the tension Manson and Fenton had, the two where opposite ends of a magnet at that point.

“I am NOT entitled!” Sam cried, her glare still strong, but when Danny started glaring, it made her feel off, it made the whole room feel off and very grateful they weren’t on the receiving end of it. Wait, are his eyes green?

“Then stop acting like it,” Danny said instead of yelling, he sat down and picked at his food.

Sam shoved her tray, stood up and walked out of the lunchroom. Tucker watcher her go before scanning the room.

“What are you staring at!” he barked, leading everyone to turn away. Then the whispering started. It continued throughout the school day and into the next.

The school watched in stunned awe as Fanton and Foley avoid Manson like she was the plague.

“Look, Danny, I just-” The locker was slammed shut and the two walked away.

“Tucker-” The boy kept taking notes, only looking up to read the board.

“Guys, listen to me-” the trays were just left at the table as the boys left.

It was almost painful watching, but they understood where Danny was. Secrets, no matter how desirable to know, are secrets. Humans just can’t seem to understand that.

On Thursday, the Buzzfeed Video dropped the entire student body watched it during their lunch periods. The whole town was played as a tourist trap, a place full of crazy people. Not one showing of actual ghosts nor the other supernatural elements.

Everyone was relieved.

That is until a certain human decided to prove that secrets only led to harm and sent out a clip of a flying boy with great black wings to two other certain humans

“This will show him,”

<><(-)><>

“Hey, Look at this!”

“Whoa, is that real?”

“The sender said it was”

“Huh, it sure looks real”

“Maybe we should take another look at Amity Park again”

“Why? And what about work?”

“There’s no harm in taking a vacation, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I really like Sam but she does act like an entitled brat in the show from time to time.
> 
> Also, I believe Danny and Wes are friends they just have this whole Fenton/Phantom thing that they butt heads with. (AKA Wes knows (about the phantom thing) and is trying to reveal Danny but c'mon, sure, Danny is mysterious but I doubt he's the ghostly hero Phantom!)


	5. not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry

Hey all, this isn't a chapter, sorry. I'm dealing with some writer's block, with the added fact I'm not into Buzzfeed Unsolved anymore, I don't know when the next update will be. I swear I'm trying to gain motivation to continue, I know what it's like to wait for a fic to update, but it's kinda hard. I'm not done writing overall, you'll probably see me upload other fics, but this one is on hold for now. I promise you, it's not abandoned. I swear it will continue, just not right now. Thank you all for your patience and hopefully your understanding.

Rest in Peace,  
-Ghostie


	6. also not chapter and actually the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not coming back to this. Sorry, I tried, I swear I did but I lost /all/ interest in BFU. So here are the plot points I've made for this. I hope this makes up for the words I couldn't put to ink.

  * Ryan and Shane find out the real amity park via video of flappy boi 
    * Shane is freaking out about the reveal
    * Ryan is psyched that he was right
  * They come back as a vacation 
    * They share a room 
      * And maybe a bed shh
    * As totally hetero friends of course
  * While in ap a demon tries to challenge Shane for the throne but mistakes Danny for Shane leading to a fight and demon Shane reveal 
    * Ryan is, of course, freaked out by this then mad he didn’t notice the signs
  * Then some Ryan and demon Shane bonding 
    * Ryan reveals that he could always see ghosts but he didn’t want people to know
  * The town is trying to find the rat that let the humans know but Casper high knows who it is 
    * They tell _everyone_
  * The Manson family is kicked out of amity 
    * Mansons take this with pride but really sam is upset
  * Danny and Tucker have Feels™ about this whole thing 
    * Possible Tucker/Danny????
  * Bonding and hurt 
    * (A whole chapter dedicated to this! Make them _suffer_ )
  * Valerie comes to the rescue with icecream! 
    * More bonding
    * (A whole chapter dedicated to this too! Possible Tucker/Danny/Valerie?????????)
  * Then a new halfa shows up, a half-ghost half demon 
    * His name is Dane you cannot change my mind
    * He also looks a lot like Dan and it brings up trauma for Danny
    * Flaming hair and everything
    * It’s just that Dane has black wings and horns
  * Danny and Tucker with Ryan and Shane fight it 
    * It has a lot of powers that counter Shane’s but Danny has more skill now
    * He’s the ghost king and now has all the powers ghosts have 
      * He an op boi
      * it also gets revealed what his 'human" half is
  * Its a close call but they win in the end 
    * It involves lemonade somehow that’s all I know
  * Turns out it tried to become a human again but failed terribly 
    * He just wanted to see his momma again
    * Danny gives him mercy and takes the ghost half from him, making him half-human and half-demon
    * While he will always be part-demon, he can now hide his true form and return home to his momma
    * Dane then idk turns to dust or smth anyway it turns out he was cursed and only kindness will send him home
  * Danny and Shane make a truce between kingdoms 
    * The Ghost Sky (cause I _refuse_ to call it the ghost Zone) and the Demon’s Land
  * Ryan and Shane then leave with a promise that no one will ever hear this story.  

    * Though Ryan did ask 
      * A reporter boi had to try
  * Sam gets Danny and Tucker to talk to her and they make up, not best friends anymore but not enemies either, which is good 
    * Bonding
    * They also watch the video about Amity
  * Manson family lives just outside city limits now, so Danny and Tucker can hang with sam on occasion 
    * Hurt/Comfort
  * Idk how it’ll end but I know it ends with this 



A blurry photograph of something flying in the sky takes up the screen before it fades and the unsolved stamp is stamped on. And the screen fades to black.

“Does this town face a serious case of mass Hysteria? A crazy elaborate tourist trap? Or is it really haunted? And why kind of power does it potentially possess? We may never know and the story of this mysterious town will remain Unsolved.”


End file.
